


Midsummers Fireworks

by Itsjez



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjez/pseuds/Itsjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolvar takes a young Anduin to see the fireworks show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummers Fireworks

The Midsummer Fire Festival was one the most popular events in Stormwind, second only to Winter’s Veil. It was a dazzling show of colors and heat. Champions visited from all over Azeroth to celebrate the event. This year, little expense had been spared to create the fabulous atmosphere. Gold banners emblazed with the Firekeeper’s symbol hung from walls, towers, and bridges. Guards had replaced their normal blue tabards with the same brilliant designs. Bonfires roared across the town. The largest of these fires had been built in the Valley of Heroes, where it would burn for the entire week. To young Anduin Wrynn, it was his favorite time of the year.  
As the first day of the festival came to a close, Bolvar Fordragon had offered to escort Anduin to watch the gnomish fireworks display. Anduin had been quick to accept his offer, despite the glance from his father and the sneer he saw cross Lady Prestor’s lips. Last year, he had been too ill to attend the festival, and could not see the fireworks from his bedroom window. This year he had planned to spend as much time as possible at the festival.   
Only six years old, Anduin had been through a lot in life. His mother had died when he was an infant, and his father was distant with work. Thought he would never admit it aloud, Anduin loathed the Lady Prestor, though he couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason. It was Bolvar who made Anduin’s childhood somewhat enjoyable. Bolvar was there when he needed a shoulder to cry on. He was there the first time Anduin rode, and fell from his horse. In some ways, the Highlord was more of a father to him than the King, another fact Anduin would never admit aloud to. So when Bolvar offered to escort the young man, he couldn’t hide the smile that lit up his face.  
Within a few minutes, the two men were saddled and heading from the keep. The gnomes were to set the fireworks off from the harbor and while they would have a better view from the towers of the keep, Anduin wanted to see the rest of the festival. Careful to direct his mount around the throngs of travelers, Anduin could barely take in the revelry. Several times, Bolvar had to reach for the reins of Anduin’s horse, so distracted was the prince. Shopkeepers and several travelers recognized and waved to the pair, and Anduin responded with such enthusiasm Bolvar was certain he was going fall.  
“Perhaps we should walk?” Bolvar suggested, after grabbing the reins for the fifth time. Anduin, who was watching a rotation of guards, jumped slightly and blushed as he noticed the items in Bolvar’s hands.  
“Oh? Ah,” he stuttered as his blush deepened. “I-I suppose so. I’m not sure what father would say about it though.” Bolvar gave a hearty laugh and winked at his charge. With a sharp tug, he led their horses towards a picket, where other strange mounts had been tied. He flipped a gold coin to the stable boy and dismounted swiftly, motioning for Anduin to do the same. As Anduin’s feet touched the ground, he felt himself being led straight into the throngs of travelers who were all heading towards the harbor. Without their horses to give them a higher perch, Anduin was shoved several times as the crowd rushed around them. Even though he knew his fair skin may bruise later, he didn’t care as he got a closer view of the Alliance Champions.   
Several were dressed in outfits that glittered as brightly as the bonfires. Many still wore the armor that protected them in the field. They carried a variety of weapons, from broadswords, to maces, long staffs, and even what seemed to be a dagger dripping with poison. Mages walked tall, tomes of arcane power hanging from their belts, while hunters walked side-by-side with exotic beasts. Anduin was watching one of these pets when he felt Bolvar’s hand return to his shoulder. He looked up and met with the older man’s deep hazel eyes. The Highlord was smiling again.  
“It seems to be time for the display. We should hurry to the harbor.”  
“Yes.” Anduin returned the smile and they began to make their way to harbor. As the approached the viewing area, they found it crowded with many of the travelers from before. Children ran barefoot, trying to get as close as possible to the front. Vendors lined the sides of the area, selling magical trinkets and a variety of food items.   
Anduin’s stomach growled slightly as the smells wafted over to them. He eyed one vendor who appeared to be selling a sweet of sorts. White fluff was surrounded by what looked like chocolate. The sweet was held together by a brown cookie item. Anduin thought about buying one, but realized he’d forgotten his coin pouch at the keep.  
“Stay here, Anduin.” Bolvar’s stern voice distracted Anduin. He watched as the Highlord walked towards the vendor he’d just been watching. As more people crowded around him, he lost sight of Bolvar, but knew it would be best to stay in the same spot.  
Suddenly, the sound of a cannon exploded over Anduin’s head. Shocked, the prince looked up to see a dazzling display of red and gold sparks drift lazily among the slowly darkening sky. His mouth widened into a smile as a second explosion went off. Blue and white sparks danced across the sky this time, forming a lion’s head, before twinkling into nothing. Firework after firework flooded the Stormwind sky. The colors danced in his head and Anduin suddenly felt the urge to move forward for a better look.  
Two strong hands wrapped themselves around Anduin’s waist and the prince found himself moving upward. Within a moment the six-year old was sitting on Bolvar’s tall shoulder, a perfect perch to watch the remainder of the show.  
“Try this.” Bolvar offered Anduin one of the vendor’s sweets. He took it gratefully and watched as Bolvar bit into his own. “It’s called a Smorc, they’re very good, but are only sold during Midsummers.”  
Anduin nodded and went to take a bite of the sweet. The taste of chocolate flooded his mouth, quickly followed by the soft feeling of a marshmallow. Ginger spice from the cookie complemented the other flavors wonderfully, and Anduin eagerly took another bite.  
“Itfhs rweally good!” Anduin claimed his mouth full of the treat. Bolvar gave another hearty laugh at the prince. Anduin blushed again, realizing how unprincely his behavior had been. He swallowed down the bite and took another as the largest firework yet exploded in the sky.  
As his blue eyes turned, Anduin’s mouth, still full of Smorc, fell open. The grand finale had begun and colors blanketed the now dark sky. He watched with wonder as the gnomish inventions danced across the sky. His body jumped as green sparks danced and began to form into the shape of a great dragon head. The fire-creature lifted is sparkling head and breathed out a cloud of fiery red that convulsed and slowly spread into a pair of great wings. A ruby body quickly followed and a phoenix emerged from the flames, its feathers glittering under the moonlight. Anduin watched as the phoenix rose in the sky and suddenly exploded into a tiny blue orbs. The orbs shot towards the crowed, but stopped and hovered just over the spectator’s heads.   
“Wisps!” Anduin heard an excited night elf gasp, as she clapped her hands together. He watched as the firework wisps floated like fish across the sky before dissolving into the night. There was one more explosion that lite the sky. Brilliantly emblazed in red and gold was the symbol for the Firekeepers, the hosts of the festival. As the final firework twinkled into the night, the crowd erupted into applause. Anduin cheered with the others and heard Bolvar shout beneath him. The prince was smiling like a fool, a Smorc still clutched in one small hand, the other waving in joy. His eyes were crinkled with glee and for once, Anduin felt nothing but pure joy.  
He remained on the Highlord’s shoulder as the crowd began to disperse. Only when Bolvar was certain Anduin would not be swept away did he let the boy down. Anduin eyed the Smorc vendor and with eyes that could shame a puppy turned to Bolvar. The older man laughed and went to buy the boy another treat.  
“Just don’t tell your father I spoil you, okay?” Anduin nodded as he bit into the sweet. They walked hand in hand to where they had left their horses, Anduin glancing occasionally towards the sky. The prince waited as Bolvar tipped the stable-boy. As the Highlord was returning he stopped for a moment to contemplate Anduin.  
He is still so young, and yet what is normal for his peers is a treat for him, Bolvar thought sadly. So long as I am here, I’ll have to do my best to give him something of a childhood. He decided, wondering absently if he could ever convince Varian to join them.  
“Bolvar?”  
“Yes, Anduin?”  
“We can do this again right? Next year?”  
“Of course, your highness. Even if you grow too big to sit on my shoulder, we can do this every year if you’d like.”  
“I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Toasted Smorc’s are an ingame item you can buy during the Festival. For me I seem them like a s’more but instead of graham crackers, they use gingerbread cookies instead.


End file.
